robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat D
The Second Wars - Heat D was one of twelve heats which determined the Semi Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. Competing Robots Razer From Bournemouth *Weight: 78.8kg *Dimensions: 115 x 70 x 80cm *Ground Clearance: 8-90mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: Crusher *Team Members: Simon Scott, Ian Lewis Milly-Ann Bug From Leeds *Weight: 53.0kg *Dimensions: 140 x 62 x 40cm *Ground Clearance: 55mm *Power: 6 x 12v batteries *Weapons: Circular saw and spikes *Team Members: Geoff Warren, Martin Dawson and Ben Weaver Inquisitor From Aylesbury in Buckinghamshire *Weight: 64.5kg *Dimensions: 135 x 70 x 38cm *Ground Clearance: 5mm *Power: 24V (5 batteries) *Weapons: Chainsaw and flail *Team Members: Keith Millwall and Gavin Hatton Bodyhammer From Gloucester *Weight: 77.0kg *Dimensions: 80 x 80 x 65cm *Ground Clearance: 5mm *Power: 1 x 24V battery *Weapons: Circular saw and flipper *Team Members: Robin Herrick, David Gribble and Andrew Dayton-Lovett Behemoth From Hemel Hempsted *Weight: 67.7kg *Dimensions: 95 x 50 x 55cm *Ground Clearance: 15mm *Power: 2 x 12v batteries *Weapons: Front lifting shovel *Team Members: Anthony Pritchard, Michael Pritchard and Edward Pritchard Elvis From Enfield in Middlesex *Weight: 83.0kg *Dimensions: 140 x 145 x 80cm *Ground Clearance: 10-140mm *Power: 2 x 12v batteries *Weapons: Lifting flap and diamond disc *Team Members: Neil Lambert and John Ebdon Gauntlet 1. Razer - Completed - A small steering issue sent sparks flying when it hit the circular saws in the ram rig, but after it passed that it pushed Shunt straight into the end zone crushing the House Robot in the process. 2. Behemoth - Completed - Its shovel came in handy for tackling the brick was and after going over the ramp. 3. Inquisitor - Completed - Named after the character in Red Dwarf (that Craig Charles had claimed to have never heard of), it drove through the ram rig where only two of the circular saws were actually functional, the rest had broken down. From there, it got past Shunt who was a little too slow to close and gave Inquisitor the chance the slip through. 4. Milly-Ann-Bug - 8.4m - It drove over most of the spikes in the ram rig thanks to its large wheels but Shunt blocked its path and axed it in the eye. 5. Elvis - 3.7m - Its lifting flap managed to lift the wall out of place but it wasn't as successful as Behemoth's had been and it couldn't advance over the ramp. 6. Bodyhammer - 3.0m - The third seeds for the series and runner up of the first wars was thought very highly of, especially considering the teams nuclear expertise, new driver and new design so it came as a massive shock and disappiontment that after getting to the entrance of the ram rig, it got stuck because of its shape. After Killalot had freed it, it had an opportunity to make some decent progress but drove on to the spikes and saws on the other side of the rig. Eliminated: Bodyhammer Trial (Football) Eliminated: Milly-Ann-Bug Arena Semi-Finals *Razer vs. Inquisitor Razer's own Simon Scott had advised the team to attack them with the flail, which is exactly what Inquisitor did. It was pushed into the PPZ and was crumpled by Razer. The House Robots didn't even come in to attack leaving Razer to do the job. Razer crushed through the flail and straight through the back of the robot like a knife through butter. The Inquisitor team finally managed to break free having been presumed immobilised and escaped across the arena whilst Razer just sat in the PPZ. At this point it became clear that it was actually the Razer team that had become immobilised and even though they still had power to its weapon, it couldn't move and because it had pushed Inquisitor into the PPZ and it had escaped, Razer was now left to the mercy of the House Robots. Inquisitor very wisely stayed well away from Razer and let the House Robots finish the job. Winner: Inquisitor *Elvis vs. Behemoth Elvis's large ground clearance made it easy for Behemoth to shovel it into the PPZ. Despite its diamond disc slicing almost right through the arena barrier, it couldn't escape from the House Robots and was placed over the flame pit to burn. Winner: Behemoth Final Inquisitor vs. Behemoth Inquisitor had taken a lot of damage from the fight with Razer and the team had to forego its chainsaw as their main weapon. Despite Inquisitor's aggressive attack at Behemoth, the latter was able to push Inquisitor first onto the spikes and then into Sir Killalot who ripped its flail from the back of the robot. Inquisitor was once again pushed into the PPZ where it was turned over by Sir Killalot. Winner: Behemoth Category:The Second Wars